With rapid development of wireless communications technologies, various wireless terminals are widely popularized among mass users. The large-scale popularization of the various wireless terminals leads to various location based services that are based on wireless positioning, such as shopping mall indoor navigation, accurate location advertisement push, real-time location monitoring for the aged and children.
Currently, a most common solution in wireless positioning technologies is radio signal feature matching positioning, or is referred to as fingerprint matching positioning, and an implementation process includes a training phase and a positioning phase. In the training phase, a location based service (LBS) device collects cell level information measured by user equipment (UE) at a specific location. Herein, the cell level information is referred to as positioning data. Each piece of positioning data includes location data and a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) of at least one cell of UE. Positioning data sent by a large quantity of UEs at a same location or different locations constitutes a wireless positioning feature library. In the positioning phase, an LBS server receives an RSSI of at least one cell that is reported by UE that needs to be positioned. The LBS server compares the RSSI reported by the UE with data in the wireless positioning feature library according to a matching algorithm, and obtains a location of the UE based on a comparison result. It can be learned that accuracy and stability of the data in the wireless positioning feature library constructed in the training phase directly affect a positioning effect of the positioning phase.
In an actual process of collecting data of a wireless positioning feature library, a radio environment is complex and changeable. To resist noise impact in the environment, when constructing the wireless positioning feature library, an LBS device processes collected positioning data by using a rasterization policy. The LBS device performs x-meter-based rasterization on location data. After the rasterization, the LBS device adds RSSIs of a same cell in all pieces of positioning data whose location data falls within a same raster together, and calculates an average, to obtain an RSSI of each cell of the current raster.
In the wireless positioning feature library for which the rasterization policy is used, location data in positioning data indicates an area range rather than point data. As shown in FIG. 1, when UE is positioned based on this characteristic by using the wireless positioning feature library for which the rasterization policy is used, a location of the UE is indicated by using a raster. When the UE is in a moving state, a moving track of the UE is a track formed by a series of rasters. For example, in FIG. 1, rasters with an oblique line form the moving track of the UE, causing distortion of a positioning location and the moving track of the UE.